


Impulse's Break

by t34m_zit



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bro this is just so soft im not gonna lie to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t34m_zit/pseuds/t34m_zit
Summary: After moving his whole base up one block Impulse realizes just how tired he is and goes to recharge in his favorite place; his boyfriends arms.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Impulse's Break

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was my first ever hermitcraft/hermitship fic and just really self indulgent so its not great but i hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless!

It was late at night, almost midnight late at night, and Impulse was exhausted. He had spent all day working on his base, lifting it just one meter up because he thought it’d look better. Which he was right it did look much better, but he ached down to his bones, he hadn’t done a project that big since the last world. Partially in a daze he made his way to his nether portal and quickly weaved through the many portals on the nether roof. Spotting Tango’s portal he stepped into it and was transported to Tango’s main base.

Honestly, Impulse really loved his boyfriend’s base, it was so bright and fun, it always brought a smile to his face. But right now, with how tired he was, the bright colors were giving him a headache. He rushed through the building, not even noticing when he ran past Tango to get to the flight exit of this tower. He heard Tango’s voice right as he opened his large dragon wings and glided down to the small, cottage-like house he and his two boyfriends shared. 

Opening the door Impulse immediately made eye contact with his other boyfriend. Zedaph was on the couch, sketching a new contraption in a book. Impulse pulled off his armor then stretched his arms and wings as far out from his frame as possible, letting out a small groan as he did. “Hey Impy!” Zed said, his voice was soft but happy as he placed the book down on the coffee table. 

Impulse mumbled a small ‘hello’ as he made his way to the couch, Zed knew exactly where this was going and moved so he was laying across the couch. Making a quiet happy noise Impulse laid down on top of Zed resting his head on his chest. Before he could get too comfortable they heard Tango swing open the door, “Yo, Impy, what was that all about?” his voice was much too loud for Impulse so he buried his face into Zeds chest.

Zed let out a sigh before speaking, “Tango, keep it down, will you? Imps really tired. He overworked himself today.” He whisper-yelled at the other, there was no real malice in his voice though.

The gears turned in Tango’s head as he silently stood there, after a few seconds it finally clicked. “Oooohh! He did tell us that he was going to make a big change to his base today didn’t he?” Zed nodded as he played with Impulse’s hair, a quiet purr left him as he did. “Well everyone shuffle I wanna get in on these cuddles!” he said as he walked over to the couch, his voice was now much quieter but still had energy behind it.

With a little resistance from Impulse the two got up off the couch and Tango happily plopped down in their place. Once he was all situated he patted his lap with a big dorky grin on his face. Impulse couldn’t help but smile as he laid down in his lap, resting the back of his head on his chest. After a few seconds Zed sprawled out on top of the other two, laying so that his face rested on Impulse’s chest.

They sat in a comfortable silence, not moving much from their starting positions, purely just enjoying each other's company. Though, within the next few minutes Tango started to run his hands through Impulse’s hair, carefully avoiding his large horns. Impulse instinctively purred, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch as he felt the other one grab one of his hands. Zedaph placed soft kisses on it, even though Impulse could barely feel it through the callouses Impulse’s face warmed at the gesture.

Impulse melted to their touches, Tango’s fingers worked into his scalp making him relax while Zed placed kisses on his wrist, slowly moving up his arms. He wasn’t used to being the one pampered with love, especially not when he was tired, so he was both a flustered and purring mess. He felt Zed make it to his jaw and placed light kisses along it and with a chuckle he felt Tango start placing many kisses on the other side of his face, Impulse giggled as he turned to face him and gave him a soft kiss.

“Hey! I want kisses too!” Zed said in a mocking hurt tone, the other two chuckled as he leaned over to the other two faces. Before he could do anything Tango and Impulse started pressing kisses onto his face, Zed smiled as he relished in the affection. After a bit he pulled away and turned to Tango, “Well, everyone else has gotten a bunch of kisses, guess its your turn!”

Now it was Tango’s turn to be smothered before he could really do anything. After a few seconds the three broke down into giggles, it had been quite a while since they were this affectionate to each other. None of them would admit it but it was a nice change of pace, especially to Impulse. “I love you guys so much, I wouldn’t trade you guys for anything.” Impulse said softly. He had a look of someone who was definitely going to pass out in the next few minutes, but it was still soft and full of nothing but love. He felt safe and happy here, with the two loves of his life, knowing they’ll always be here to love and support him.


End file.
